Love only lasts 4ever
by Evil Windstar
Summary: WARNING: YAOI. TAITO. LANGUAGE. It's really amazing how one action can change your whole destiny and your life. Update- Chapter 6 up. *Nothing new, just editing*
1. Prologue

Love only lasts 4ever

Prologue

By Evil Windstar 

This is a beginning of a yaoi (Taito) series. If you have no clue what's yaoi, then you SHOULD NOT BE HERE. If you know what yaoi, and it disgusts you……………… THEN GET THE F*** AWAY FROM HERE, YOU CLOSEMINDED PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Excuse my language please. If you know what yaoi is and you like it, then read on. ;)

Disclaimer - If I owned Digimon, then I would turn it into a Taito series, and take Sora off the show cuz I don't like her and I hate her with all my heart. But, unfortunately, I don't owned Digimon. And I don't own the lyrics, "Bye, bye, bye". It's by 'Nsync. I only own Aria and her Digimon, Stallionmon. Oh yeah before I forget, Aria is a SHE and NOT a HE. I know that Aria is a boy's name, but it's also a girl's name.

Author notes - Ummm… Taichi, Yamato, and Aria are eleven years old and Takeru and Hikari are seven years old In this part.

Lyrics - *

Thoughts - _italics_

Author comments- [ ]

~~@_@~~

* (hey, hey)

Bye, bye, bye

Bye, bye ….

Bye, bye …

Oh, oh …*

The brunette was going to do it one of these days and he knew the blonde was going to throw a fit.

*I'm doing this tonight

You're probably gonna to start a fight*

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida stared in shock, panic, realization, ecstasy, longing, sadness, excitement, satisfaction, more panic, and fright. Yamato saw the longing and hurt in the chocolate brown eyes of Taichi 'Tai' Yagami.

*I know this can't be right

Hey baby come on

I loved you endlessly*

Both of them felt the group's confusion and Yamato was also confused. Confused of his feelings for ……………… Taichi. The feelings he had deny for a long time and still denied to himself. 

So the first thing that came to his mind was, "What are you doing Tai?????!!!!! Why are you kissing me????!!!! I'm straight!!!!!!" he shrieked. Wild emotions were flying through him. He wanted to jump in Taichi's arms and hug him to death. And other part of himself wanted to run away. But he kept still . His lips still felt the sweet taste of Taichi's warm lips. He wanted ……… to feel it again.. _No_, he raged in his mind, _I'm not like that! Or am I? Am I gay or straight???? ANSWER ME._

*When you weren't there for me

So now it's time to leave and make it alone

I know that I can't take no more

It ain't no lie

I wanna see you out that door

Baby bye, bye, bye…

Bye, bye

Don't wanna be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie

Baby bye, bye, bye …

Bye, bye

Don't really wanna make it tough

I just wanna tell you that I had enough

It might sound crazy

But it ain't no lie

Baby bye, bye, bye …*

As he was pondering this, Taichi had raging thoughts of his own. _Why did he just say that to me??!! How dare he!, _he fumed in his mind. _But I can't hate him. Yamato is too beautiful to hate and I love him so much_. He wasn't sorry that he kissed Yamato, but he was sorry he kissed Yamato in front of the group.

He couldn't resist Yamato when he found himself on top of him. The azure eyes staring at him with sheer surprise. He was memorized by the indigo eyes in the pale face of Yamato. He moved his hand to help himself up, but his hand went to Yamato's tender cheek and caressed it.

Yamato was so startled that he didn't move when Taichi's head came closer to him. Time stop, at least to him, when he felt the warm soft lips that belong to Taichi. Yamato was going to kiss back but when he heard the others gasped their surprise……… He pushed Taichi off of him. That's how Yamato and Taichi landed in this mess.

*(oh, oh)

Just hit me with the truth,

Now girl, you're more than welcome to

So give me one good reason

Baby come on

I live for you and me

And now I really come to see,

That life would be much better once you're gone*

Sora was so mad when she saw HER Taichi kissed Yamato instead of her. Hatred was the number one feeling she had for the uncaring blonde boy, she saw nothing but red. She was so mad that she decided to take matters into her own hands. She had to do it. To make Taichi jealous.

*I know that I can't take no more

It ain't no lie,

I wanna see you out that door

Baby bye, bye, bye …

Bye, bye*

She walked stiffly to Yamato. He didn't notice her until it was too late for him. Yamato felt hard, stiff lips over his own. It felt ………wrong. It wasn't right for him. But he found himself kissing back, thinking it was Taichi. He opened his eyes and saw…… 

*Don't wanna be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie

Baby bye, bye, bye …

Bye, bye*

Two red, furious eyes were looking at him. In horror, Yamato pushed Sora, who smirked, away from him. Yamato wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The 'kiss' , even if it was a kiss, felt WRONG. He hated being kissed by GIRLS, he realized.

*Don't really wanna make it tough

I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh, ooh)

It might sound crazy,

But it ain't no lie,

Baby bye, bye, bye*

Desperately, Yamato looked around for Taichi. Seeking the bushy chestnut brown hair and the warm chocolate brown eyes. It was then he realized he liked Taichi more than a friend. 

~~@_@~~

Taichi watched with worry eyes as Sora approached Yamato. He didn't like the evil grin on her lips and the dangerous gleam in her red eyes. His eyes were full of fury as he saw Sora lean to Yamato and kissed him. Taichi was about to stalked and yanked Sora off Yamato, but he saw Yamato responding to Sora's lips.

*I'm giving up I know for sure

I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more

Bye, bye

I'm checking out

I'm signing off

Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough*

He felt his heart broke into millions of pieces. His mind and his eyes were fill with fury and malice for both of them. Sora, for daring to kissed HIS Yamato. And Yamato, …… for responding back. Yamato didn't have the dignity for not telling him in his face that he didn't like him back. Taichi would have accepted that, but not like this.

~~@_@~~

Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi, and Aria saw with wide eyes as the scene before them revealed … certain things. They saw Taichi's wide brown eyes full of fury, hatred, and a little bit of hurt. They saw Sora kissing Yamato passionately, that was a complete surprise. Sora had made clear that she liked Taichi, but……… now this? They were completely surprise and startled when Yamato responded back.

Aria watched with horror filled eyes as her brother kissed that ……… evil bitch who had the crest of love. 

*Don't wanna be your fool

In this game for two

So I'm leaving you behind

Bye, bye, bye …*

Aria heard a snap and turned, she saw brown hair flied past her. The holder of courage ran away and the holder of destiny wanted so bad to called him back, but she couldn't. She couldn't interfere with destiny and… destiny was her crest. She turned again and watched Yamato pushed the bitch away from him. She saw Yamato whipped his head around, wildly looking for Taichi. _Too late, Yamato._

~~@_@~~

*I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)

But I had enough

And it ain't no lie (bye, bye baby)

Bye, bye

Don't wanna be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)

But it ain't no lie

Baby bye, bye, bye …*

Taichi felt so much hatred and sadness. He almost ran over Hikari and Takeru, but stopped in time. 

"Where are ya doing Oniichan?" Hikari asked with such innocence that it soften Taichi's heart, she was also gazing at her brother with adoration. [ how sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

"Looking for Agumon. Takeru. Do me a favor?" Taichi said seriously with hardened eyes.

"Sure," Takeru said happily.

"Look after Hikari for me will ya?" Takeru nodded. Taichi turned to Hikari, looking at her eyes. Hikari saw something in her brother's eyes that was never been there before. Hardness. And pain. "Hikari, always listen to Aria and ………… Yamato, whatever they tell you, okay?" Hikari nodded. "I'll be gone for a while, you know, looking for Agumon."

"Okay, Tai-san. Be careful," Hikari said as she hugged her Oniichan, not knowing that this was her last hug to her older brother. Taichi wrapped his hands around his little sister and kissed her forehead, knowing that this was his last time he ever was going to see her. [*sniffs* how sad!!!!!] Taichi turned to Takeru and hugged and kissed [not in the mouth!!] him in his forehead too. Takeru smiled and hugged Taichi around the neck.

"The camp is that a way. Bye you guys. See you later," Taichi said, his voice slightly cracking. As soon as Takeru and Hikari turn and walked away and was out of sight, he let the tears fall for a long time. "Bye forever my little sister. Take care. Bye Yamato," he whispered into the darkness of the night.

*Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really make it tough)

I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough)

Might sound crazy,

But it ain't no lie,

Bye, bye, bye* 

He set out, looking for Agumon. He made Agumon digivolved to Greymon and ran.

~~@_@~~  


Yamato sat near the camp fire with worry written on his pale face. He sat very far away from Sora. He didn't want Sora anywhere near him and wanted no contact with her. He was worrying over Taichi. Yamato miss him and so did the group. Taichi was gone over one day and so was Agumon. 

A shadow fell over his eyes, blocking his vision. He looked up with dull eyes and saw Aria. "I have to talk to you," she said rather harshly. He followed his sister away from group. Silence heavily fell over Yamato and Aria.

"You know what he said to Takeru and Hikari the day he left, Yamato?" she suddenly said with a quiet dangerous voice. Yamato shook his head. "He asked Takeru to look after Hikari. And he told Hikari to always listen to you and me."

"So?" he said dully, like he had lost all meaning to live anymore.

"He's not coming back, Yamato. He will never, ever come back," she said harshly, she desperately wanted her brother to understand that Taichi had to leave. She closed her eyes, hiding the flood of tears that were coming. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

"it's my fault," he sobbed. "I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry Taichi!!!!!!!!" he yelled to the sky. His icy indigo eyes fill with tears. He sobbed out his heart to the stars.. He love Taichi, but he realized too late.

"The group is falling apart, Yamato. They need someone to lead them. And guess what? You're now the new leader of the Digidestined, Yamato," she said sharply.

"Why me?" he whispered. Aria had to strained to hear him.

"Because Taichi wanted it. Come on, let's eat," she said happily. _Did she ……… sound happy???!_, Yamato thought as he raised his head and his sobs dwindled to sniffles, _man, my sister is so weird._  


~~@_@~~

The moonlight hit the trees the right way, giving it a romantic scene. Aria made a face [I would do the same thing. ;) ] as she walked away from the group. She took her faithful Digimon companion, Stallionmon. The pair walked to a river and looked at it.

"Stallionmon, why did Taichi have to do that? Leaving us?" she whispered as she petted the white head of her companion.

You know why. That's why you have the crest of destiny. You know people's destiny are, Stallionmon answered.

"Wretched crest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she hissed as she yanked her tag with the crest of destiny on it and hurled it away from her. She sobbed quietly in her arms. Stallionmon walked over to tag and the crest. He looked at it and picked it up with his teeth.

He nudged his partner and whinnied. She looked up with red puffy eyes and she took her tag. She slipped it on and looked at it. "Why me??? Why do I have it??" she whispered again. "I can't tell anyone their destiny is and what good is it if I can't tell anyone?"

Because the crest of destiny is the most powerful crest and will be needed in the future, Stallionmon said quietly in Aria's mind. She nodded sadly and walked back to the group. _Taichi, wherever you are, my brother always love you all along._

~~@_@~~

Two days later

The time had come to go back to the real world. The group had no idea what to do. They had been searching for Taichi. Trying to keep the hope alive that Taichi was still alive somewhere in the Digital World.

Hikari did not want to go back home, without her precious Oniichan. She still wanted to find her older brother. She knew her brother was still out there, roaming, because she felt it deep within her soul and heart. Takeru decided to stay with her.

Yamato happily stayed and agreed with Hikari. He, too, wanted to find Taichi. Aria stayed because, she said, "My idiot older brother has no clue what to do (as she mentioned this, Yamato gave her a dirty look) and he can't care of his own younger brother (she received another dirty look) and I would missed Takeru and Hikari, so I'm staying to take care of the young ones." She finished with an innocent smile on her face and her slanted eyes sincere and sly. Yamato glared at her for ten minutes straight. The group rolled their eyes at this, reminding them the fights between Taichi and Yamato.

But Aria really stayed because she was worried over Yamato, who knows what he would do with his loved one gone. 

Koushiro stayed, too. So did Jyou. And Mimi. They all knew if they stayed, they could never go back to the real world.

Sora did want to go back because since Yamato was the leader now. She felt he would someday do something drastic to her. She fear him now. She felt the air changed as soon as she got closer to Yamato. He would turned to her and glared at her with icy unforgiving eyes. She would tried not to look at the ground, but she always did. She felt meek and small and lonely within the group. The group would ignore her, except for Hikari and Takeru because they had no idea what she did to Yamato. But Sora stayed in end, knowing she would regretted it later.

The Digidestined searched for Taichi and Agumon, but they never did find him. Instead, they became the guardians and protectors of the Digital World. Protecting the innocent. And destroying the evil. 

~~@_@~~

The end?

To be continued??

I don't know. Maybe you should review and I decide whether to continue this. If I get enough positive responses, like ten, then I'll continue this. Okay? Deal?

E-mail me at taito4ever@aol.com


	2. Changes

Love only lasts 4ever

Chapter 1: Changes

By Windstar

Greetings. *snorts* Oh god, I'm such an idiot! Heh. Oh yeah!!! Just wanna give ya a warning before you read this fic. This series is action, adventure, drama, romance, and angst combined together. Hee. 

WARNING: If you have no clue what yaoi is, then go away, but if you're an open minded kind of person then you can stay if you want *shrugs*. If yaoi disgusts you and makes you want to gag, again GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!!!! (I kinda forgot to this up in the prologue, but read it anyway) If this applies to you, I suggest you hit the back button: if you are a Sora fan or a Sorato fan or a Taiora fan, heh, don't read this series, cuz I know you are going to flame me badly. But no matter, I'll use the flames to do more Taito fics. *grins evilly* So FEAR ME SORATO AND TAIORA AND SORA FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cracks up* Oh yeah, this series is still yaoi and Taito. So, don't worry, Taito fans. J 

Disclaimer- Geez. Do I have to do this for every single fic I write????? I do not own Digimon. I only own my characters, Aria and Stallionmon.

Ages: Jyou: 22

Aria: 21

Yamato: 21

Sora: 21

Koushiro: 20

Mimi: 20

Takeru: 17

Hikari: 17

~~@_@~~

Ten years later

Dust moved to the sky, signaling somethings were moving really quickly. Some very big things, you might add.

A Garurumon was in the lead, keeping a steady pace for the Digimon behind him. The blue and white stripes shone beautifully in the bright day, which the sun created. {No duh!} The Garurumon had a young blonde man on his back, the icy indigo eyes now had compassion and hardness. He glanced back and met the aqua marine eyes of his twin sister.

She stared back, brown hair whipping around her face. She was on topped of a Stallionmon. Easily keeping pace with the Garurumon. The proud white head was held high, the horn on his forehead gleaming in the sun. Stallionmon was one of the most powerful champion Digimon around.

Behind the brunette woman, sat a girl with light brown hair on Stallionmon. The light red brown eyes still had light, but very little. There was hardness. A small champion Digimon was on her head. Gatomon. Small, but quick and strong.

The young blonde man glanced up and saw an Angemon, a Kabuterimon, and a Birdramon. In the Angemon's arms, there was a boy who looked almost exactly like the young blonde man. The teenager boy had the crest of hope. He happily smiled to his older brother.

The indigo eyed man smiled back and look up to the blue clear sky. Outline in the sky, there were form of the Kabuterimon and the Birdramon. On top of the Kabuterimon, there was a red head genius, tapping away in his lap top. There was still the curiosity and knowledge in the black eyes with no irises.

On the Birdramon's talons, sat a young woman with red eyes and red orange hair. The eyes were dead serious and lost was there, too.. She had mature and still had the love. [Gag!!]

The Garurumon was running along near a raging river. In the river, there was a huge Ikkakumon. Another man with blue hair and glasses was sitting on his Digimon companion. Behind him, rode another brunette girl. The brown-orange hair whipping in the wind. She was no longer the ditz she was ten years ago. Her Digimon companion, Togemon, was sitting next to her.

The Digimon had learn by age and by experience to stay in their champion forms. They protected their human partners with their very lives. They stood by them for support and in defense. And this was no exception.

A herd of Darktyrannomon were attacking the group of young people. Garurumon's "Howling Blaster" and Stallionmon's "Destiny Horn" kept the first wave of Darktyrannnomon at bay. Kikkoman's "Harpoon Torpedo", Birdramon's "Meteor Wing", Kabuterimon "Electro Shocker", and Togemon's "Needle Spray" kept the second wave away. Gatomon's "Quick Claw" and Angemon's "Hand of Fate" finish the fight.

The Digimon were exhausted, pleading for rest. Yamato agreed and put camp near a beautiful lake. The Digimon happily went to sleep. The humans rested peacefully, staring at the sun as it set in the sky. Jyou had his arms around Mimi as they stared into each other's eyes. Takeru and Hikari sat next to each other, not talking at all, but holding hands. Nearby, Aria kept an eye on them. She didn't want her younger brother to do anything… romantic (as in making out) with Hikari right now. Aria glanced at Koushiro, who was still tapping away on his lap top. She tried not to blush, but she failed. Thankfully, Koushiro wasn't paying attention to her, this time. 

Sora was thinking about the things she did to Taichi… and Yamato. She wasn't ashamed of what she had done. _At least_, she thought, _I separated them and they don't have any chance to be together again. Cuz Taichi is dead. But…… I didn't have a chance to kiss him. Well, if I can't have him, then Yamato can't have Taichi either._

The older blonde stood alone, silently watching the sun. he always stood alone, wanting nobody for company, not even his own brother or twin sister. Soon stars came to the sky, white twinkling stars against the black nights sky. _The stars have no worries_, _I wished I was a star_, he though wistfully. He saw a shooting star and wished… 

Wished that he could again see the friendly chocolate brown eyes that had eagerness and energy. He wished he could see again his true love. Tears cascade down his pale cheeks, knowing he would never see his love again. 

He closed his indigo eyes and thought about the mistake he did ten years ago. He did not react quickly enough, if only… if only Sora hadn't kissed him, then … maybe Taichi would be here by his side. Taichi would be leading the Digidestined, not him. He would in the back, staring at Taichi's untamed chestnut brown hair, wishing he could run his fingers through the soft hair. But that wasn't reality. The reality was that Taichi was dead, had been over ten years.

He sighed, knowing he was hopeless, longing for a love that was long gone. He wanted to let go of the memory of that ……… sweet, warm kiss that his love gave him ten years ago.

He was so alone among the eight of them. Sure he had his twin sister, Aria, and younger brother, Takeru, but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted more, something he could have with Taichi, but that was impossible because Taichi was dead. He wanted to drown in his own loneliness and angst, but he couldn't. The group depended on him. He was the leader of the "losers" he once put it when he was raging mad at Taichi. He sighed one last time and looked longing into the night, he was sure he saw chestnut brown hair at the distance. He blinked, it was gone. He went back to the fire of warmth and loneliness.

~~@_@~~

How was that? Too depressing, in my opinion. Oh well, I had to do it cuz it has to go with the series I'm doing. Please review and you'll make a very happy person and you'll get the next chapter soon. ^-^ (if I don't get too lazy)


	3. The Order

Love only lasts 4ever

Chapter 3: The Discovery

By Evil Windstar

Hiya!!! I'm in a good mood cuz the eight graders got the yearbooks!!!! Yea!! But I look so bad in the pictures. Here's the third chapter of the series of mine. Still yaoi a.k.a. Taito. Little bit of Taito, but enough. Sorato, Taiora, and Sora fans SHOULD NOT BE HERE. Dedicated to Eternal haven. 

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. I only own Aria and Stallionmon and Crowmon.

Thoughts- _italics_

~~@_@~~

Koushiro was tapping away in his keyboard of his laptop. Everybody was sleeping or resting with their eyes and snoring away. The red head heard a beeping noise. He glanced down and grabbed his Digivice. _Impossible_. His eyes grew wide with excitement and fear. _I have to tell Yamato- san!!!!_

"Matt!!!!!!!!! Where are you, Mattttt????????!!!!!!! Matt!!!!!!," Koushiro yell to the group, trying not wake up the group. He was desperately looking for Yamato.

"What is it, Koushiro?" Aria asked sleepily as she opened her aqua-marine eyes and brushed away her brown hair from her face.

"I need to find Yamato!"

"Oh. Well…… he's near the lake, brooding as always. He wants to be alone for a while." _Brooding, hah, that's a laugh. He's crying again. Oh, Yamato……_

"I have to talk to him immediately."

"Fine. Good luck. Don't say I didn't warned ya," she said as she smiled. She had a crush on the red-head genius. She hoped her brother's temper didn't get the better of him.

Koushiro literally ran to the lake. Soon he saw Yamato's thin figure outlined by the moon, he stopped for a bit and bend over, gasping for breath. Yamato raised a fine yellow eyebrow and said, "What is it, Koushiro?"

"Yamato, come back…… to… …the …… group. I have to tell… you… something……… very………… important," he gasped out, still out of breath. Yamato nodded. Both walked back quickly to the group.

"Everybody!! Wake up!!" Human and Digimon groaned, but complied as heard their blonde leader.

"Why are ya waking everybody up, Yamato? All of us were sleeping!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a brunette with red-orange eyes whined.

"Well Mimi, Koushiro has to tell us something," he replied coolly. "Go on, Koushiro."

"I found a Digivice signal out a few miles west from here," he squeaked out. He briefly wondered how the group would reacted.

They all stared at him. The young blonde with the Angemon spoke first.

"What???????! Who is it???!!"

"I think it's," Koushiro said hesitantly, he didn't want to be wrong. "It may be…… Taichi."

They all fell silently, stunned. Everybody thought that Taichi was dead. His image had begun to faded away from their memories, except…… from the older blonde and the brunette girl with the small Gatomon.

The brunette woman's, with the Stallionmon, emotions were mixed. She dreaded this. She didn't want to find Taichi. She had an extremely bad feeling something very horrible would happen if they met up with Taichi. The aqua marine eyes held something too, happiness he knew her older blonde brother would be happy. If he was happy, she was happy.

Mimi wondered if Taichi changed, if he still had the same energetic attitude he had ten years ago. Then she remembered why Tai had left. She glanced over worriedly to Sora and Yamato. Jyou did the same thing too, having the same thoughts as his girlfriend.

Hikari was extremely happy. She was grinning ear to ear. She laughed happily and danced around her boyfriend, Takeru. "He's not dead. He's not dead, Takeru," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Takeru was happy that his girlfriend was happy.

The most stunned Digidestined was the holder of friendship, Yamato. He felt dread, longing, and relief. Dread because he didn't want to know if Taichi hated him. Longing because he wanted to be in his love one's arms, (tightly holding unto him as if Taichi would never let go. He would stared up, seeing the tanned face with the warm chocolate eyes and shyly kissed the tanned cheek. The chocolate eyes would instantly light up and the face would bury itself into the golden mass of hair. _This is a nice daydream, but… it's not real, Yamato. Taichi … you don't even know if he still feels like that about you after ten years. So there's no use in raising you hopes up. _He was instantly brought into the harsh reality as he heard himself say those words to himself.) He felt relief because he was know sure that Taichi was safe and well. 

Sora felt an inner happiness. She had finally had a chance with Taichi now that he was alive. She was sure that Taichi was so over Yamato. The brunette boy, now a young man if he was really alive, had left because his precious Yamato had kissed her. She smirked mentally. _Well, I have to hand it to myself that I did a very good job in separating Taichi and Yamato. Now that Taichi is alive, I can now have him for myself. He just had a minor crush on that cold, uncaring blonde. Yamato was disgusted when Taichi kissed him because that's why Yamato responded to me, not to Taichi. Even though I don't understand why Yamato never responded to Taichi. Taichi is so cute and handsome. I would kissed him like forever if I could. I can and will convince Taichi that he loves me, not Yamato. _

Yamato soon felt the group's eyes on him. He mentally groaned and said, "Let's find this Digivice."

~~@_@~~

Heh. Sora is a bitch. A big bitch, of course. I hate her. 

A cliff hanger, here. Will the Digidestined be able find Taichi? Has he been capture by the 'Master'? Who is the 'Master'? 

Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Discovery

Love only lasts 4ever

Chapter 3: The Discovery

By Windstar

Hiya!!! I'm in a good mood cuz the eight graders got the yearbooks!!!! Yea!! But I look so bad in the pictures. Here's the third chapter of the series of mine. Still yaoi a.k.a. Taito. Little bit of Taito, but enough. Sorato, Taiora, and Sora fans SHOULD NOT BE HERE. Dedicated to Eternal haven. 

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. I only own Aria and Stallionmon and Crowmon.

Thoughts- _italics_

~~@_@~~

Koushiro was tapping away in his keyboard of his laptop. Everybody was sleeping or resting with their eyes and snoring away. The red head heard a beeping noise. He glanced down and grabbed his Digivice. _Impossible_. His eyes grew wide with excitement and fear. _I have to tell Yamato- san!!!!_

"Matt!!!!!!!!! Where are you, Mattttt????????!!!!!!! Matt!!!!!!," Koushiro yell to the group, trying not wake up the group. He was desperately looking for Yamato.

"What is it, Koushiro?" Aria asked sleepily as she opened her aqua-marine eyes and brushed away her brown hair from her face.

"I need to find Yamato!"

"Oh. Well…… he's near the lake, brooding as always. He wants to be alone for a while." _Brooding, hah, that's a laugh. He's crying again. Oh, Yamato……_

"I have to talk to him immediately."

"Fine. Good luck. Don't say I didn't warned ya," she said as she smiled. She had a crush on the red-head genius. She hoped her brother's temper didn't get the better of him.

Koushiro literally ran to the lake. Soon he saw Yamato's thin figure outlined by the moon, he stopped for a bit and bend over, gasping for breath. Yamato raised a fine yellow eyebrow and said, "What is it, Koushiro?"

"Yamato, come back…… to… …the …… group. I have to tell… you… something……… very………… important," he gasped out, still out of breath. Yamato nodded. Both walked back quickly to the group.

"Everybody!! Wake up!!" Human and Digimon groaned, but complied as heard their blonde leader.

"Why are ya waking everybody up, Yamato? All of us were sleeping!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a brunette with red-orange eyes whined.

"Well Mimi, Koushiro has to tell us something," he replied coolly. "Go on, Koushiro."

"I found a Digivice signal out a few miles west from here," he squeaked out. He briefly wondered how the group would reacted.

They all stared at him. The young blonde with the Angemon spoke first.

"What???????! Who is it???!!"

"I think it's," Koushiro said hesitantly, he didn't want to be wrong. "It may be…… Taichi."

They all fell silently, stunned. Everybody thought that Taichi was dead. His image had begun to faded away from their memories, except…… from the older blonde and the brunette girl with the small Gatomon.

The brunette woman's, with the Stallionmon, emotions were mixed. She dreaded this. She didn't want to find Taichi. She had an extremely bad feeling something very horrible would happen if they met up with Taichi. The aqua marine eyes held something too, happiness he knew her older blonde brother would be happy. If he was happy, she was happy.

Mimi wondered if Taichi changed, if he still had the same energetic attitude he had ten years ago. Then she remembered why Tai had left. She glanced over worriedly to Sora and Yamato. Jyou did the same thing too, having the same thoughts as his girlfriend.

Hikari was extremely happy. She was grinning ear to ear. She laughed happily and danced around her boyfriend, Takeru. "He's not dead. He's not dead, Takeru," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Takeru was happy that his girlfriend was happy.

The most stunned Digidestined was the holder of friendship, Yamato. He felt dread, longing, and relief. Dread because he didn't want to know if Taichi hated him. Longing because he wanted to be in his love one's arms, (tightly holding unto him as if Taichi would never let go. He would stared up, seeing the tanned face with the warm chocolate eyes and shyly kissed the tanned cheek. The chocolate eyes would instantly light up and the face would bury itself into the golden mass of hair. _This is a nice daydream, but… it's not real, Yamato. Taichi … you don't even know if he still feels like that about you after ten years. So there's no use in raising you hopes up. _He was instantly brought into the harsh reality as he heard himself say those words to himself.) He felt relief because he was know sure that Taichi was safe and well. 

Sora felt an inner happiness. She had finally had a chance with Taichi now that he was alive. She was sure that Taichi was so over Yamato. The brunette boy, now a young man if he was really alive, had left because his precious Yamato had kissed her. She smirked mentally. _Well, I have to hand it to myself that I did a very good job in separating Taichi and Yamato. Now that Taichi is alive, I can now have him for myself. He just had a minor crush on that cold, uncaring blonde. Yamato was disgusted when Taichi kissed him because that's why Yamato responded to me, not to Taichi. Even though I don't understand why Yamato responded to Taichi. Taichi is so cute and handsome. I would kissed him like forever if I could. I can and will convince Taichi that he loves me, not Yamato. _

Yamato soon felt the group's eyes on him. He mentally groaned and said, "Let's find this Digivice."

~~@_@~~

Heh. Sora is a bitch. A big bitch, of course. I hate her. 

A cliff hanger, here. Will the Digidestined be able find Taichi? Has he been capture by the 'Master'? Who is the 'Master'? 

Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Crest of Hatred

Love only lasts 4ever

Chapter 4: The Crest of Hatred

By Evil Windstar

Reviewers have been telling me that this fic so depressing. It's meant to be that way cuz I'll been feeling like that for weeks cuz we're graduating on June 22, Friday and going to high school… and I don't wanna go. I freaking scared!!! Everybody is going to be taller than me and nobody is going the high school I'm going to!!! (well, none of my friends are going) well there's hope cuz my best friend maybe going too!! Ok. Enough with the ranting. Still yaoi a.k.a. Taito. If you got this far, you have know what yaoi and Taito are, so I'm not going to explain. Thank you so much Miss. Mew and Eternal Haven!!! You guys keep me writing more chapters!! So thank you!!

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own Digimon!!! Nor do I own the lyrics "Stronger" of Britney Spears.

Lyrics-*

Thoughts- _italics_

Flashback- ^*

~~@_@~~

*Ohh hey, yeah

Hush, JUST stop*

The owner of the cold, harsh eyes grab some white powder. Time for a makeover!! He threw the white powder to the air and sneered, "White!! Colored this castle white!!!" He laughed evilly. He wanted to make the castle less……… threatening to the Digidestined.

*There's nothing you can do or say, baby

I've had enough*

A voice carefully said his name, " What are you …… doing?"

"Do not call me that, Blackwargreymon," he snapped. His eyes and voice got more harsher and sinister.

"But…… what are you doing?" Again came the careful reply.

"I'm changing the castle to capture the Digidestined."

"Why?"

"Because of what they did to me."

"Did the holder of light make you do this?"

"No. Do not question me, Blackwargreymon. Leave me."

The dinosaur glanced worriedly to his partner and left him. "Oh… and Blackwargreymon?" He glanced back hopefully. "Destroyed that idiotic Digimon that came to me and give the instructions to another Digimon." The dinosaur sighed and finally left.

*I'm not your property as from today, baby

You might think that I won't make it on my own

But now I'm…

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My loneliness ain't killing me no more*

Once the owner of the cold, sinister eyes was sure his partner was gone, he put on his black cape with a hood. The hood covered the wild chestnut brown hair and eyes. Everything he wore was black.

*I'm, I'm stronger 

Than I ever thought I could be, baby*

On his shirt, there was an imprinted the crest of hatred. He touched it and thoughtfully traced the crest of hatred. He pulled out his tag. It was black too, not orange anymore. There was flicker of orange, every now and then, but it usually black as night. 

*I use to go with the flow

Didn't really care about me*

He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, there were hints of tears. Of longing… then his eyes became enraged and hatred came upon them again. _Hate him!! Hate him for what he's done to you!!!!! Hate him, Taichi!! Hate!!!!!!_

*You might think that I can't take it,

But you're wrong,

Cause now I'm…

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I'm, I'm stronger*

__

Your crest is now hatred, not courage!!!!!! Not anymore!!! It had been like this for over ten years!!!

He sighed again as he remembered how he got the crest of hatred.

^*Flashback*^

*Come on, now

Oh yeah

Here I go, on my own

I don't need nobody, better off alone

Here I go, on own now

I don't need nobody, not anybody

Here I go, here I go, here I go, here I go, alright

Here I go, here I go, here I go, here I go*

He roamed for days, eager to put some distance between him and Yamato. Once he did that, he thought about his feelings about Yamato Ishida and what he did to him.

Taichi hated that Yamato kissed Sora backed. Right now, he hated Yamato. He felt his heart get hard and cold. He was startled when he heard Agumon talked.

"Why are you running away from the Digidestined?"

"Because… I hate Yamato and Sora."

"But …… I though you liked Yamato."

"I did," he snapped. "But not anymore. I'm not going back, Agumon. You can either come with me or go back."

Together, they roamed and stumbled upon a black castle. There he found books that told him to use the fine powder in the beautiful bottles. He also found capes, nine capes with hoods: orange, red, pink, white, silver, blue, yellow, green, and purple. Each cape had a crest on it. 

He thought, _well the orange is mine, the pink is for Hikari, the white is for Jyou, silver for Aria, yellow for Takeru, green for Mimi, purple for Koushiro, red for…… that bitch, Sora, and blue…… for Yamato._ He sighed and tears welled up his eyes. He roughly wiped away the unshed tears. _Don't think about him. Forget him._

*Stronger than yesterday

It's nothing but my way

My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I'm, I'm stronger*

He put on the orange cape with the crest of courage imprinted on it. As soon as he put on the cape on, it turned black. The crest of courage turned into the crest of hatred. Because he had gotten so cold, so hard, and was so full of sheer hate for everybody, who had betrayed him. Sora, that bitch, for taking his Yamato-kun away from him. Yamato for not pushing the bitch away from him in the first place. Everybody else in the group for not stopping Sora.

*Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My loneliness ain't killing me no more*

As the years went by, his hate grew. He grew evil, harsh, cold and fierce. The Digidestined of Courage was there no more, instead the Digidestined of Hatred reined and rule over all of the Digimon over his territory, his castle.

^*Flashback*^

*Now I'm stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I'm, I'm stronger*

He was going to capture the Digidestined and make Yamato paid for what he did to him, for breaking his heart.

~~@_@~~

Oh my god. What in the world did I create????? @_@

I'm going to feel sorry for myself for writing this. *sigh*

I'm an idiot. O_o

Pleaz review and you'll make me a very happy person. I need something to cheer me up, anyway.

See ya in the next chapter!!!


	6. The Invitation

Love only lasts 4ever

Chapter 5: The Invitation 

By Windstar 

I dedicated this chapter to Eternal Haven, Mizzy, and Dark Empress.

Disclaimer- Again?? *whines* I have told you once, I told you twice and more, but I don't own Digimon!!!!!!!! I only own Aria and Stallionmon and Crowmon.

~~@_@~~

"Halt!!!"

The Digimon immediately tensed up, looking for the source of the voice, waiting for the attack. Garurumon opened his mouth, showing the razor sharp teeth. Yamato put a hand on his Digimon and yelled, "Show yourself!!!!!!"

"Do not attack!!! Please! I'm just a friendly messenger," a black bird with an ugly yellow beak called out as he came to view of the Digidestined. "I'm Crowmon."

"Hello. What do you want??" Garurumon growled.

"I came with an invitation for you, the Digidestined."

From who? Stallionmon said suspiciously, warily looking at the black bird. Aria strocked his neck, trying to calm him down.

"My Master, Lord Aries. He wants to invite you to his castle and to tell you something important," Crowmon said meekly, trying to look scare. The master had told him to lower the suspicions and the defense of the Digidestined. "He told me to tell you that …… he had…… a digital…… tag … or something like that."

"A Digivice?" Koushiro suggested.

"Yes. A Digivice and about a ridge?? Mountain top?? I forgot," Crowmon said sheepishly.

"How can you possibly forget about something important????!!!!!!!!" Yamato raged. Takeru went to calm down his older brother.

"Umm…… oh yeah!……… it's shiny with a tag…… and it starts with a 'c'," crwomon said as he hid a grin. He was doing it on purpose, to look unthreathing.

"A crest?" Hikari guessed.

"Yes!" Crowmon cawed. "Lord Aries told me to tell you about a Digivice and a tag with a crest." The group gasped. They wondered if it was their old leader, Taichi. "He wants you to come immediately if possible." Cuz he wants to destroy you immediately as possible. The bird Digimon looked thoughtfully at the new leader of the Digidestined. He knew that his Master used to be the leader of the Digidestined because he could make Digimon digivolved to a higher level. And that was only possible with the aid of a crest.

The group glanced at each other, not knowing if to trust the Digimon or not. Finally, they glanced at Yamato, who had hints of joy and despair.

"Lead us to this Lord 'Aries', Crowmon."

~~@_@~~

THE END!!!!!!!!!

Just kidding, I think. Heh. Pleaz review.


	7. Doubt

Love only lasts 4ever

Chapter 6: Doubt

By Evil Windstar a.k.a. Windstar 

Oh my god! I'm in chapter 6 (or 7, depends on how u look at it). I never thought I would get this far. (I actually thought I was going to stop like at the beginning.) But I did. Thank you to all of the peoplez who review!! This chapter is dedicated to: Eternal Haven (thank u so much for reviewing my fic since day 1!!) and Katie Ichijouji (thank u for reviewing all of chapters!). Heh. Still Taito. And lots of Sora bashing!!!!!!!!!!!!! This would make more sense if I tell you that Aries is (roman or Greek, I forgot) the god of war.

Disclaimer- *whines* man if u got this far, u know I don't own Digimon!!! I only own Aria, Stallionmon, and a new Digimon, Batomon and Snakemon!!!! "Everything you want" is done by Vertical Horizon, not by me!!!!

Lyrics- *

Thoughts- _italics_

Author's notes and rants - []

~~@_@~~

*Somewhere they're speaking, its already coming in

And its rising in the back of your mind

You never could get unless you were fed it

And now you're here and you don't know why*

Taichi smirked as he saw the Digidestined approached his castle. He heard them talking by his hidden microphones. "Why are we here?" he heard Mimi whined. His face grew darker. He always hated that ditz whined her head off. Too bad he couldn't kill her now. He'll do it later.

"We're here to find Taichi," Jyou patiently said as he wrapped Mimi in his arms. At the mention of his name, Taichi's face grew even darker. Heh. Those fools didn't know who they were going to mess with. He will carefully destroy each one. He will hear their torture howls throughout his castle. And he will laugh. The laugh he had long to laughed, full of victory and the pleasure of bringing the Digidestined down to their doom.

~~@_@~~

*But under skinned knees and skid marks

Past the places where you used to learn*

Ironically, the bird Digimon, Crowmon, toke the Digidestined to the same place where it all happened. Yamato stopped dead as he remembered. No. No. No!! His icy indigo eyes grew wide as the memories rushed up to him_…… Taichi's kiss…… me pushing Taichi off…… Sora, the bitch, kissing me…… me kissing back, thinking it was my beloved Taichi I was kissing…… finally noticing that Taichi was gone…… forever…… No. No!! Taichi come back!!_

*You howl and listen, listen waiting for echoes of angels that won't return*

He clutched his head and howled with torment and despaired. He kept on and on. So, Garurumon joined in, he howled like a wolf because he was a wolf Digimon and his human partner was so sad…

Yamato stopped as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back and saw the calm aqua marine eyes of his twin sister. He heard his own howls and Garurumon's howls echoed throughout the night.

~~@_@~~

Taichi glanced up, startled as he heard howls echoed throughout the castle. Wait, who's howling? He snapped at the roaring waterfall nearby, "Show me who's howling!!" The waterfall complied, showing……

*He's everything you want, he's everything you need,

He is everything inside of you that you wished you could be,

He says all the right things at exactly the right time but he

Means nothing to you and you don't know why*

Taichi's face grew white, he saw the once calm Yamato howling, clutching his head as if it hurt. He gasped out loud. _No. He's so beautiful……… even after ten years…… No, Taichi!! You're going to destroy him and all of the Digidestined, sparing none._

~~@_@~~

*Waiting for someone to put you together

You're waiting for someone to push you away*

His sister stared worriedly at him. He gave her an assuring smile. She half-smiled back. Aria had always put him together again when he lost his self-control. Yamato's tired indigo eyes glanced around the Digidestined, subconsciously counting them, making sure everybody was there. His eyes fell oh her _…… the whore…… the bitch…… _who had almost destroyed his life and was now smirking.

*There's another wound to discover*

His face tighten and his eyes grew dark as he looked at the person who had taken away the person he love. The wound, he thought he had recovered, reopened. The feelings came out. Sadness. Misery. Loneliness. Spite. Hatred. Despair being the #1.

Sora felt it. She felt all of it. And she felt nothing but triumph, no shame. She had done her job well. her smirk grew wider, taunting Yamato. He gritted his teeth. He had to restrained himself of doing something……… not good and drastic (like ordering Garurumon to "Howling Blaster" at her, the bitch). [I personally would be very happy if this ever happen in the show and she died!]

~~@_@~~

*There's something more you'd wish he'd say*

He must be ready to receive his 'guests'. His smirk grew wider. "Batomon!!!"

A bat-like Digimon hissed, "Yessssss, Masssster?"

"Bring Blackwargreymon immediately and prepare Snakemon!!!"

The Digimon complied. He swooped down from the ceiling. He was a black, silent shadow. He blended in with the castle's interior. He found Blackwargreymon easily.

The tall black dinosaur warrior stared longingly at the horizon. He wished his human partner would come to his senses and stopped this madness.

"Blackwargreymon, Masssssster requires your presence at his room," the bat hissed. The dinosaur warrior sighed and flew to his human partner's room.

"Blackwargreymon, meet me at the main throne room later. We shall be meeting the Digidestined again," he said slyly, looking at his Digimon.

"And?"

"Blackwargreymon, do not talk back to me. I can easily destroy you like the other Digimon by using the crest of hatred. And you digivolved to your most powerful form by using this crest, so do not forget who is your Master."

"Why?" the Digimon challenged.

"Because…… I want it that a way," he said doubtfully. "Now, go somewhere. I need to be alone." The mega Digimon left the room, worrying about his human partner.

*He's everything you want, he's everything you need,

He is everything inside of you that you wished you could be,

He says all the right things at exactly the right time but he

Means nothing to you and you don't know why*

Once he was sure that his Digimon was gone, he called up the image in the roaring waterfall in his huge room. He stared at the image doubtfully. _Can I really destroy him? I once loved him with all of my heart, but now…………… I have no heart. It's cold and frozen because he destroyed it into million of pieces. _He looked away from the beautiful pale face. _I have to. Sorry Yamato. But I must. You can not change my destiny. _He nodded his head firmly.

~~@_@~~

*You'll just sit tight and watch it unwind, it's only what you're asking for…*

Yamato stared hard at the fire burning away the wood. _What am I going to do??? I can't go on like this!!! I can't let her torment me like this with these memories!!!! But I can't do anything. I'm helpless. Ever since Taichi left, Gabumon hasn't been able to warped-digivolved to Metalgarurumon!!!!!_

Waterfall of tears fell down. _I'm a failure!!!!! I can't even make my own Digimon digivolved to the next level!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop Yamato! That's letting her win._

He'll just have to stand and watch how everything turns out.

~~@_@~~

*And you'll just be fine with all of your time, it's only what you're asking for*

He quickly left his room and traveled around the halls of his castle. It was perfect. Everything was completely changed. the Digidestined would never suspect a thing. The walls that were pitch black now were flawlessly white. The ugly gargoyles were now beautiful angels playing. The horrifying castle turn into one of those castles that came from fairy tales.

__

Heh. This will work. There was an evil gleam in his now vicious brown eyes. _Yamato even your beauty will not save you. _The black cape and cloak swished.

~~@_@~~

*Out of the island, into the highway, past the places where you might have turned*

The Digidestined stared awed at the castle of Lord Aries. Jyou kept pushing his glasses up to his nose, eyes blinking, moth opened. Mimi gasped, _Ohhhh, look how beautiful it is!!_ Hikari and Takeru held hands and glanced at each other, smiling.

Koushiro even looked up from his beeping laptop and his jaw dropped. He, too, was awed by the beauty of the castle. Aria's aqua marine eyes opened with surprise, too. Crowmon, perched on Garurumon's head, smiled smugly. His Master told him to expect this. "Yes, this is Lord Aries's castle, Digidestined."

Yamato's wary icy indigo eyes scanned the castle, looking for danger. There was a moat surrounding the castle, to stop enemies. His eyes grew wide with horror as a Metalseadramon came from the moat and ate a flying Digimon that pass by. "Do not worry, leader of the Digidestined. Metalseadramon was just eating his breakfast. He won't attack or eat you as long as you don't fall into the moat," Crowmon reassured.

Sora's red eyes were wide with happiness. _Oh!!!! Taichi, how beautiful!!!!!!!! Is this going to be our dream castle when we get married??????,_ she wondered dreamily and sighed out loud. Yamato gave her a dirty look, guessing what she was thinking. Sora gave him a sweet smile. _Too bad, Yamato. I won. Taichi is finally mine. _Yamato looked away in disgust. _One day, I am really going to kill her if her ego doesn't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Crowmon noticed this exchanged. He glanced at her, an evil gleam in his beady eyes. _Foolish girl!!!!! My Master will destroy you in a matter of minutes when he has the chance!!!,_ he thought as they crossed the bridge to the castle.

~~@_@~~

*You never did notice, but you still hide away*

Taichi's thoughts were interrupted by caws of Crowmon. "Master! Master! They're here!!!! The Digidestined are here!!!!!!! They just finished crossing the bridge and are walking toward the throne!!!!!!!!!" they cawed together

He snapped his head up, ordering, "Batomon find Blackwargreymon! Tell him to meet me at the throne room!!!!" The Crowmon were still cawing wildly. He turned to them. "Shut up, you fools!!!!!!"

But they kept on cawing. Taichi's temper flared and a black ball of energy was glowing between his hands and his cape and cloak were glowing. "Terra Destroyer!!!" he screamed. The black ball of energy flew between the flock of Crowmon. Destroying some of the Crowmon. Immediately, the remaining Crowmon fell silent.

"You fools!!!!! Go!! Get out of my sight before decide to destroy you too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled with furious eyes. The Crowmon flew away from fright and fear.

Soon the hall fell into silence. He heard the soothing roaring of the waterfalls. He closed his eyes, trying to even his breath. He clenched his hands and opened his eyes. His breath ragged.

*He's everything you want, he's everything you need,

He is everything inside of you that you wished you could be,

He says all the right things at exactly the right time but he

Means nothing to you and you don't know why*

His eyes filled with torment as he saw the beautiful image among the waterfalls, smiling innocently. The lips, were oh so full, beckoning to kiss him. The slanted icy indigo eyes holding love. The slender, thin body tempting Taichi to make love to him. Taichi trembled with desire, lust, and longing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed, clutching his head. "No!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" echoed throughout the castle. Then suddenly, his eyes went calm again. He must be calm before the Digidestined.

He smirked again. The Digidestined were in for a big surprise.

~~@_@~~

Yamato's head snapped up as he heard the screams. Ekkk. All of the Digidestined heard the screams. The Digimon raised their heads and those who could raise their ears.

His blue eyes filled with amazement as he saw the roaring waterfalls in the hallways.

Soon the Crowmon toke them to a big room. White with gold. Columns outlined in silver. In the center, there was a throne of pure gold, but it was covered by shadows. Yamato saw someone shifted. A figure on the throne.

He gasped when he saw a Digimon that awfully look like Wargreymon, but it was black. A hand, a human hand, come out of the shadows and beckoned the Digidestined to come forward. They did.

The figure half- moved to the lights, fully letting them see the head bowed down. The Digimon at the figure's side raised its higher, proud and defiant. Its yellow eyes glowing with evilness.

Carefully, the human raised his head, an evil smile on his face.

*I am everything you want, I am everything you need,

I am everything inside of you that you wished you could be,

I say all the right things at exactly the right time but I 

Mean nothing to you and I don't know why*

Taichi saw Yamato in the front of the Digidestined. Emotions flowed through him. Love. Hatred. Longing. He moved into the light.

Yamato watched the human with suspicion as the figure raised his head and moving toward the light. The cloak was black, imprinted on it was………… He didn't know what the crest meant. But it wasn't the crest of courage.

He gasped out loud. The human was covered in black, black cape. Black cloak. Black everything.

"Tai………Taichi?" he said finally.

~~@_@~~

Suspense! Heh. So mean. I made Tai looked and sound crazy, but he isn't. maybe a bit.

REVIEW!! PLEAZ!!!!


End file.
